ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Bite Club
Bite Club is the eighteenth episode of Season 2 of I Didn't Do It.http://ididntdoit.wikia.com/wiki/File:IMG_4812.png It aired on October 2nd, 2015. Overview When Logan and Delia attend a New York Science Presentation dressed as Albert Einstein and Marie Antoinette, they run into Austin and Ally's Trish and Dez and a crazy fortuneteller, at the city's biggest Halloween party. Meanwhile, Garrett takes Betty's nephew, Kevin, trick-or-treating.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4547860/ Story Jasmine and Lindy, on the night before Halloween, go to Rumble Juice and run into a strange man. He asks them to give blood, which Lindy happily accepts to do, but Jasmine decides not too after she notices that the guy is wearing fangs, which starts to creep her out. Jasmine tries to convince Lindy that the guy really is a vampire, but she doesn't believe her. In New York, after Delia and Logan have done their presentation, they go to Central Park, where they run into Trish and Dez (Austin & Ally). The four quickly get a long and Trish and Dez convince Logan and Delia to go see a fortune teller, which they do. Meanwhile, back at Rumble Juice, Garrett comes in dressed up as Roy Boy, to collect Kevin to take him trick or trating. Kevin at first isn't so sure on this, because he thinks of Garrett as a loser, but goes anyway. A few hours later, in Rumble Juice, Jasmine notices that Lindy doesn't look so good and asks her if she's okay. Jasmine finds bite marks on Lindy's neck is now fully convinced that Lindy will soon turn into a vampire, espscially after Lindy says she likes a smoothie that suposibly has blood in it, creeping Jasmine out. Back in New York, Logan and Delia go to the fortune teller, who convinces Logan that if he waits in a bush all night, good things will happen, but they don't. Mwanwhile, Garrett and Kevin try to trick a lady they have already had candy from, by dressing up as different people. The lady buys their game and gives them lots of candy. Jasmine walks into the basement and sees Lindy lying down on the couch looking really pale. Lindy pulls a prank on Jasmine, trying to convince her that she is a vampire, when Lindy pretends to try to kill Jasmine by biting her, which terrorfies Jasmine and Lindy tells Jasmine that she was just pranking her. In the final scene, at Rumble Juice, everyone is hanging out, looking at each other's pictures from Halloween night. Jasmine notices the suposed vampire guy isn't in one of the pictures, but Lindy shows him in another picture. Delia shows everyone the pictures she took of her and Logan in New York. Delia mentions that she and Logan met Trish and Dez, and Logan says that Dez is their Logan, ending the episode.}} Cast Main cast *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson *Austin North as Logan Watson *Piper Curda as Jasmine Kang *Peyton Clark as Garrett Spenger *Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano Recurring cast * Karen Malina White as Betty LeBow Special Guest Cast * Calum Worthy as Dez Wadehttps://mobile.twitter.com/disney_promo/status/643536331700875264 * Raini Rodriguez as Trish De la Rosahttps://mobile.twitter.com/disney_promo/status/643536331700875264 Quotes TBA Trivia *This is a Halloween episode. It is the second Halloween episode, the first being Next of Pumpkin, and third holiday themed episode of the show. *This is the penultimate (second to last episode) of Season 2. Possibly the series considering it has not been renewed yet. *Raini Rodriguez (Trish De La Rosa) and Calum Worthy (Dez Wade) from Austin & Ally, will guest star in this episode. This makes this episode the first crossover, and currently, only episode of the series to be a crossover. *After this episode, they follow the events that will happen in the episode of Jessie, "The Ghostest With the Mostest", were Logan and Delia appear. *Sarah Gilman, who plays Delia, has a crush on Calum Worthy who will guest star in this episode. *Garrett's alias, Roid Boy, from Cheer Up Girls returns in this episode. *As of this episode, Garrett has yet to change his alias even though he said he would at the end of Cheer Up Girls, but most likely he liked it and didn't bother changing it or didn't have time to change it. *This episode airs on October 15th in the UK, even though it is the 18th episode and only 13 episodes have aired so far in the UK. Gallery References Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Unaired episodes Category:Season 2